CANCER GENETICS, EPIGENETICS & GENOMICS RESEARCH PROGRAM ABSTRACT The Cancer Genetics, Epigenetics, and Genomics Research Program (CGEG) is a trans-disciplinary program that uses genetic, biochemical and genomic approaches to understand cancer susceptibility, etiology, and progression; identifies diagnostic and prognostic biomarkers and therapeutic targets; and works to translate these discoveries to clinical and community interventions. The research of the CGEG Program encompasses three specific aims centered on the characterization of unique patterns of gene expression in normal and cancer cells; the definition of the pathways that regulate genome stability and their response to environmental carcinogens in normal and cancer cells; and the identification of mutational and gene expression signatures in leukemia, lung cancer, and other cancers with increased incidence and/or mortality in New Mexico populations that can be translated to clinical and community interventions.The Program is co-led by Steven Belinsky, PhD, an expert in the application of translational epigenomics to lung cancer etiology, and Mary Ann Osley, PhD, an expert in the definition of basic epigenetic mechanisms in genome regulation. The program is comprised of 27 members (22 full and 5 associate) from 14 Departments/Schools/Consortium Partners whose work is supported by $6,736,043 in annual direct cost funding, of which $2,005,422 is from the NCI and $6,252,544 is peer-reviewed as of 9/1/2014. The discoveries made in this program have resulted in 226 publications, of which 32% are intra-programmatic collaborations and 31% are inter-programmatic collaborations, with a total collaborative publication level of 52%.